


Kassandra's Family Reunion

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kassandra and Daphnae return to the Spartan's childhood home to spend an evening with her reunited family.





	Kassandra's Family Reunion

"Kassandra, I'm getting nervous. I only get one chance at first impressions with your family." Daphnae squeezed my hips as gently as we rode Phobos along the trail through Sparta towards my childhood home.

"Oh Daphnae, you don't have anything to worry about, they'll absolutely love you." I replied with a small chuckle. "Well except maybe Stentor. But he has a spear so far up his ass that I'm not sure he's capable of love at all."

Daphnae let out a small laugh. "You don't like you're step-brother much, do you?" She was right, I didn't.

"Hey, he started it. You know, he tried to kill me once. I helped him win two wars and he still wanted to kill me!" Her small laughter erupted to a larger laugh. Hopefully making fun of my idiot step-brother helped relax her a bit.

I did my best to make Phobos take her time as we rode onwards. It was rare that Daphnae and I ever rode together like this so I was savoring every moment of her holding on to me as we bounced along. Unfortunately, the ride did have to come to an end eventually. 

The old home didn't seem like anything special. Nothing about it really stood out. Just from looking at the outside, you'd never know it housed some of the greatest heroes of Greece in it (as well as a villain who had a change of heart). It seemed we were the last two to arrive; the weapon rack outside was full and several horses were hitched nearby. Daphnae took her bow and my sword and placed them on the rack and I hitched Phobos will all the other horses, giving her one last pat and whispering to her to behave. I grasped Daphnae's hand and gave it a confident squeeze. "Ready?" I asked. She gave me a smile and a nod in return and so we made our way to the door to the house.

I pushed the door open and we walked in together, hand in hand, and we were greeted with a truly wonderful sight. Nikolaus, Stentor, and Alexios sat at one end of the long table, no doubt swapping stories of grand battles or particularly good bar fights. Myrrine and Brasidas were in the kitchen area, trying to teach _mater's_ partner Timo how to cook with only mixed results. My entire family. In one place. And no one was even trying to kill anyone else yet.

Everyone looked over to us as we walked in the door and most of them cheered to greet us (Alexios and Stentor, of course, just let out some relatively friendly grunts). Myrrine rushed over, gave me a hug, and then hugged Daphnae before I was even able to introduce her.

"Everyone this is Daphnae, my wonderful partner." I said with perhaps the biggest grin I've ever had on my face. Being with Daphnae was one thing but being able to be with her around my family warmed me in a way that nothing else did. There was just so much love in the room and it all flooded me at once. I did my best not to tear up but one or two might have slipped out. 

"It's so nice to finally meet you Daphnae, we're all so happy you two could make it." Myrrine released her from the tight hug and locked arms with her and lead her around the room to individually introduce her to everyone. I let go of her hand which cause her to glance back at me but I just shot her a confident smile and she quickly smiled back. I knew that they would love her.

At the same time, _pater_ came up to me and clapped me on the shoulder and smiled. "It seems like you've found someone really special, huh." The big dumb smile on my face probably gave it away. "I'm happy for you Kassandra. It's great to see you again, and to see you so happy." He pulled me in for a hug and gave me a tight squeeze which I enthusiastically returned.

Nikolaus and I took up some seats at the table and he returned to the previous conversation with Stentor and Alexios. I very quickly stopped paying attention and watched as Myrrine introduced Daphnae to Brasidas and Timo. I had been a bit worried about how Daphnae would react to this strange group I called my family but my worries were put at ease when I saw her genuine smile and laughter. My view was suddenly interrupted by the large visage of Alexios who had a very serious look on his face.

"Kassandra, I need to have a word with you. In private." I couldn't think of a time that he didn't look serious. I wasn't sure I had ever actually seen him smile. The Cult had done terrible things to him but I had hoped that being with a real family would help him in some ways but it seemed like it was taking some time to adjust.

"Ah, yes sure. We can step outside now...?" I responded. He nodded and walked to the door. I glanced around the room, Stentor was hyper-focused on everything Nikolaus said (as usual) and it seemed Brasidas and Myrrine had decided that Daphnae would be their second student alongside Timo. All was well so taking a bit of time with Alexios wouldn't be a problem so I followed him out the door.

"What do you know about Brasidas?" His arms were crossed and his gaze was intense. For as serious as he usually was, he seemed especially so now.

"I know he isn't exactly family but he helped _mater_ and I so much when we returned to Sparta. I figured that was a good enough reason to invite him to this." I gave a shrug and hoped that that was what he had wanted to hear. Hopefully he didn't still hold a grudge about the multiple times the two of them fought on battlefields and nearly killed each other.

"No, that's... That isn't what I... It's fine that he's here." Alexios seemed suddenly flustered? I had never seen him like this before. "What I mean is... does he have a uh... real family? Like a... a partner?" It was hard to tell but I thought that I might have spotted a bit of red on his cheeks but his beard made it hard to tell for sure.

"I don't think he does, no. I'm not sure he has much of any family at all anymore, actually. I think that's part of why he was so happy to come to this." I explained, not quite sure where Alexios was going with this.

He let out a sigh and then took a step forward to place both of his large hands on my shoulders. "You're my sister so I should be able to trust you with this, right? You won't say anything?" He looked directly into my eyes and his intensity changed from his usual grumpiness to something more... personal? He seemed to be opening up in a way that I wasn't sure he ever had at all before, especially not with me.

"Of course, you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret if you need me to." I assured him.

"Well... I uh..." Alexios struggled to find the words and I could tell now that he was definitely blushing underneath that beard. "You see I have... feelings... for Brasidas. He's strong and dependable and... rather handsome." He glanced away from me, very clearly embarrassed to be talking like this now. I couldn't help but smile and did my absolute best not to giggle but a little bit might have slipped out.

"What, why are you laughing? This isn't a joke Kassandra!" That intensity of his returned back to the normal angry grumpy Alexios. He dropped his hands to his sides and placed them on his hips, his gaze averting down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just... I never expected this from you Alexios. It's good, though! You should try talking to him." He didn't say anything in return but the look on his face told me everything I needed to know. He was nervous about it in a way that his usual confidence in himself didn't cover. Sure, he'd bravely charge into a battle and cross swords with anyone who opposes him but that sort of bravery didn't quite translate to discussing his feelings with someone he cares about. I realized that it probably took a lot just for him to come to me and talk like this.

"How about this," I put my hands on his shoulders now, bringing his attention back to me from the very interesting dirt he had been looking at. "I'll talk to Brasidas tonight and see if I can figure anything out. Don't worry, I won't tell him anything you've said. I'll just make it seem like I'm being nosy." His face changed to accommodate a small smirk, which I took as a pretty good sign considering I had rarely seen him do anything but grimace.

"Thank you Kassandra." He nodded in approval of my plan. We both took a deep breath of the cool evening air before we headed back inside to rejoin the party.

As we re-entered, dinner was just being served so we took up our seats alongside everyone else. I made sure to pick a seat that forced Alexios to sit next to Brasidas but, unfortunately, this didn't seem to have the effect I was hoping for. Neither of them made much conversation with the other, and really Alexios hardly spoke during the meal at all. I probably should have known better. He was barely comfortable around the family at all, so expecting a seating arrangement to change things was probably rather silly of me. Despite that, the meal went as expected. Everyone enjoyed the food, a few people enjoyed perhaps a bit too much wine, and we managed to keep the conversation cheerful despite all the history of nearly-killing-each other we had around the table.

Afterwards, Nikolaus, Stentor, and Alexios were told they had to clean up everything since they didn't help to cook earlier. I couldn't blame them, _pater_ had cooked for me once and it ended up being only slightly better than regular Spartan military rations so it was probably for the best that they didn't help cook. Luckily, I had been spared cleaning duty because Brasidas said he had something he needed to discuss with me. Once again, I found myself outside the house having a surprise conversation with someone I did not expect to be having that sort of conversation with. I thought that perhaps he felt awkward about being the only one here that wasn't really a direct member of the family. I had already assured him that he was close enough to us to deserve to be here so I had hoped that he was at ease about that but perhaps it wasn't quite as easy as I thought it was. But what he hit me with was much different from what I had expected.

"It's about Alexios." he said, nervously.

"O-oh." I was immediately concerned. Had he overheard the conversation before? If he did and then Alexios heard that we had this conversation here then he might think that I had told Brasidas and I'm not sure that would go well for me. Despite how hard he tried, Alexios still had quite a temper and any perceived betrayal of his trust would surely undo any progress we had made in making him feel welcome and at home amongst his true family.

"It's just that sometimes I catch him looking at me. And not just looking but... _glaring_ at me. I know we've had issues in the past but I had hoped that we were past that now but at this point I'm getting concerned that maybe he's still holding something against me. You seem to be the closest to him out of everyone here so I was hoping maybe you could give me some insight or something here." He nervously fiddled with a thread that had come loose on the end of a sleeve.

"O-oh!" I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to know. Thank the gods. "Well, I know this maybe isn't the advice you're looking for but I really think you just need to talk to him. He has a rough exterior but once you get him talking he's a lot more relaxed than he seems. And plus it seems the wine has helped him loosen up a bit tonight." This was about when I realized that I was maybe not particularly good at advice despite how often people had come to me asking for it.

Brasidas sighed and stroked his beard. "You're right, I should just do it. If nothing else, than to just clear the air between us, just make sure we're both on the same page and understand where we are. Thank you Kassandra, this helped more than you think." He clapped me on the shoulder and then headed back inside.

I stood outside on my own for a moment, taking in the night sky and the cool air, and enjoying the bit of silence before rejoining my family. As I turned to face the door, Daphnae suddenly appeared in the frame.

"There you are, you seem to be Miss Important tonight, getting pulled aside for some secret, serious, talks." she teased me, cheerfully. Once she had gotten close to me, I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"You seem like the real star of the night. I told you everyone would love you. Myrrine is practically treating you like a second daughter." She chuckled and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so glad that we did this. It's such a relief having all this support from your family like this." she smiled and then rested her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair and enjoyed the quiet moment with my amazing partner. She lifted her head up and looked up at me. She planted another quick kiss on my lips and then said "We should head back inside. I think Myrrine was looking for you earlier." We held hands and went back inside and rejoined the festivities once again.

The night continued on with people swapping stories, drinking wine, and just generally enjoying each others company. It was nice to have this time when we could gather and talk about benign and normal things; that we could have conversations about things other than cults and monsters and national politics. We heard stories about Nikolaus's time travelling the world on his own after he left the military, and about Brasidas's neighbors who argued over every little thing and left him to mediate the petty disagreements, and Myrrine regaled us with the beautiful tale of how she and Timo met and became lovers. At one point, _pater_ surprised us all by showing how well he played the lyre and Stentor, to even bigger surprise, showed off just how well he could sing. 

As the night went on, people began to go to sleep. We had gotten plenty of extra pillows and blankets for everyone and Daphnae and I eventually found a corner of the main room to pile some up in and crafted our own makeshift bed to share. We whispered back and forth about how much she had enjoyed the night but eventually sleep took us as well.

During the night though, I felt the call of nature. I carefully crawled out of our next of soft fabric and feather-stuff pillows so as not to disturb Daphnae's slumber and made my way outside to see some relief. As soon as I exited the door, though I was met with quite a surprise. There they were, Brasidas and Alexios, bathed in moonlight holding each other and kissing. They didn't notice me at first but the as the door clacked closed they both looked over to me. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was actually awake and this wasn't some strange dream.

The two of them started to move apart but I quickly motioned for them to stop. "No no, don't mind me. You two are fine." I started to move towards some trees to allow the pair some privacy and to find some of my own.

"Thank you Kassandra." I heard Alexios call out to me. I glanced over my shoulder and gave him a big smile and a thumbs up.

I finished my business and then made my way back to the front of the house and the two had disappeared out of view somewhere together. Try as they might to hide it, I could still hear some laughter and sweet nothings between them as they were having some fun just out of view. Knowing that those two had fixed things between them and even found some happiness warmed me up in the cold night air.

I returned to my place by Daphnae's side and wrapped my arms around her once again. She stirred a bit and seemed to halfway wake up. "Is everything okay" she groggily mumbled at me.

I kissed her and assured her, "Yes my sweetest, everything is wonderful tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun and made me want to try writing something for Myrrine/Timo. Poor Timo was so underutilized in the actual game, she deserved more time.


End file.
